Echoes of Evil
This is Inspired of The Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Episode Echoes of Evil Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Echoes of Evil It was A Cool Day in Acmetropolis the Power Rangers Lifes were returned to normal Tyler was With His Girlfriend Tsubasa Kazanari in His House Watching Ben 10 * Tyler Klause: See Tsubasa this show is amazing * Tsubasa Kazanari: It Sure is * Tyler and Tsubasa Kiss Meanwhile at Wolf Villiage Adagio and His New Friends We're Visiting Bodi and Darma Adagio's Parents * Adagio: Hi Mom, Hi Dad * Ben Tennyson: We Just Came By for a Visit * Bodi: Welcome my Friends Meanwhile at Dark Oak's Space Lair * Dark Oak: Those Rangers we have to destroy! * Vanity: We'll Create on of you're monsters dark oak * Evox: And I'll add a virus to it for a host * Dark Oak: Thank You Spite and Evox. * Vanity Creates a Monster with Evox's Help * Fazbear-Man: I have been born! * Vanity: Fazbear-Man These are you're targets * Fazbear-Man: Easy * Evox: Go at Once. * Fazbear-Man: As You Wish My Masters * Fazbear-Man Teleports Meanwhile the Gang Recives a Communication from Sly Cooper * Tyler Klause: We Reed You Sly * Sly Cooper: Tyler there's dark oak released a monster the other guys need you right away * Tsubasa Kazanari: We're On Our Way * Tyler and Tsubasa Teleport to the Cooper Hideout Along With Adagio, Ben, Benjamin, Fang, Maddie, Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog: Sly What's Happening? * Sly Cooper: Check out Fazbear Man * Adagio: Fazbear Man? Who's that? * Adagio and the Others Looked at the Holo Files * Carmelita Fox: He's the Look Alike of Freddy Fazbear * Tyler Klause: LET'S GO DEFEAT HIM!!!! * Tsubasa Kazanari: If You're Going to Defeat Him You Might Need New Weapons * Tsubasa hands tyler the steering saber and benjamin the door blaster * Fleegle Hands adagio the truck cannon * Adagio: Thanks * Maddie Klause: Let's Go! * Ben Tennyson: Right * Tyler Klause: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! * The Team Activates There Morphers * All: LET'S RACE!, HA! * The Team Morphs Into Power Rangers Speed Justice * Red Speed Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF THE CAR, Power Ranger RED! * Black Wild Ranger: WITH THE STRENGTH OF WILD, Power Ranger BLACK! * Blue Formula Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF FORMULA, Power Ranger BLUE! * Green Technic Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF TECHNIC, Power Ranger GREEN! * White DeadHeat Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF DEADHEAT, Power Ranger WHITE! All: With the Speed of vehicles in justice! Red Speed Ranger: Power Rangers... All: SUPER SPEED JUSTICE! Red Speed Ranger: HEY FAZBEAR-MAN!!! Fazbear-Man: So You're Facing Me that Dosen't Scare Me at All Fazbear-Man Claps His Hands Dregs Appear Fazbear-Man: Get Em Boys Dregs Charge at the Rangers Speed Justice Rangers Fight the Dregs * Tridoron turns Sonic into Gold Speed Ranger * Sonic the Hedgehog: I Look Great in Gold * Sonic Changes Back * Sonic the Hedgehog: You Can Give Me A Morpher Because I Can't Go Looking Like Me? * Tridoron Gives Sonic His Morpher * Sonic the Hedgehog: Thank You * Tridoron Gives Sonic the Gold Morpher Key * Sonic: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!! * Sonic Activates a Morpher * Sonic: LET'S RACE, HA!